Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and systems for network resource allocation and, more specifically, to a method and systems for dynamic allocation of network resources for optimized voice capacity and quality management.
Description of the Related Art
Enterprise, public, and private cloud services involved in the processing of real-time protocol (RTP) and media packets of a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network are expensive to operate and manage. Traffic and usage patterns are cyclical (i.e., periodic) with peaks and troughs throughout times of day (ToD) and week (ToW). Cloud resources such as CPU, memory, and storage may sit idle at a cost to the user (or enterprise). Performance impacts to call quality are typically based on where and how many resources are activated at any particular time. Systems/networks are designed and built to handle “peak” performance.
Currently, when network traffic nears capacity, existing bandwidth that is allocated for use by others is reallocated to handle additional voice traffic. However, reallocation of bandwidth does not increase network capacity. Rather, it provides more bandwidth to the requestor at the expense of other providers. In addition, although the network may not be near capacity, call quality on the network may be suffering, where the call quality could be improved by an increase in a number of network resources.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system to provide a better way of dynamically allocating network resources for optimized voice capacity and quality management.